


Бордо-валентинки

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Valentine's Day, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: С праздником любви!
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж от WTF Borderlands 2021





	Бордо-валентинки

[ ](https://imgbox.com/vvolyPSI.jpg%C2%BB%20target=)

[](https://imgbox.com/CRzEDwbx.jpg)

[ ](https://imgbox.com/lEc40wkd.jpg%C2%BB%20target=)

[](https://imgbox.com/eI9iyb3n.jpg)

[](https://imgbox.com/2O58N1Qm.jpg)

[](https://imgbox.com/uuRF3hfE.jpg)

[ ](https://imgbox.com/rc7UauUZ.jpg)

[](https://imgbox.com/6oca0vAO.jpg)

[ ](https://imgbox.com/Ugg6Fila.jpg)

[](https://imgbox.com/7Z0iUkI6.jpg)

[](https://imgbox.com/YFlIItiS.jpg)

[](https://imgbox.com/SHITBuR6.jpg)

[](https://imgbox.com/FVmG03M4.jpg)


End file.
